A system for providing various information to a terminal is conventionally proposed.
In radio and television broadcasting, a teletext broadcasting for superimposing (multiplexing) character code and graphic information, information related to the program etc. on a broadcast signal, and providing various information to a television receiver and radio receiver by being added to the usual program content is carried out.
Various information are provided to portable radio and television by superimposing digitized information on vacant frequency in the assigned channel in radio broadcast, on high range of a sub-carrier used in stereo broadcast, and on a blank scanning line remaining between a vertical synchronization and an effective image range in television broadcast.
A system of providing information to a portable telephone by reading a two-dimensional code such as QR code (registered trademark) printed or displayed on a display using a portable telephone with a camera function, and deciphering the code is already put to practical use.
The two-dimensional code includes information such as URL and product description in a coded form, where the user of the portable telephone can display various information on the display of the portable telephone by reading the two-dimensional code. With the portable telephone having Internet access function, the home page may be accessed by reading the URL, and various information can be downloaded and displayed.
The information providing system using the two-dimensional code is disclosed in patent document 1 and the like.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-122641